Girls Interrupted
by Strickens
Summary: One-shot. Jake and Finn want to know what Marceline is up to, and discover her sharing a night time picnic with Bonnibel.


**So this was a prompt on Tumblr for having Jake and Finn spying on Marcy and Peebles who are on a date. It's kinda fluffy and stuff :P so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

"Haha! Yeah man, I win again!" Finn proclaimed loudly, raising BMO's joystick high in the air, a huge grin cracking across his face. Jake folded his rubbery arms over his chest and scowled at his brother.

"No way man, you're cheating, I just know it!" Jake accused, jutting out a hand and poking Finn in the chest with a pointy finger. Finn slapped the hand away, standing up and doing a small victory dance while poking out his tongue.

"Nuh uh, I'm just way awesome man, don't deny!" Finn continued, watching as Jake pouted ungracefully and stared accusingly at BMO. The little computer simply giggled at his silent tantrum, jiggling her square body from side to side and playing an 8-bit tune for Finn's victory dance.

"I don't wanna play this game any more, Finn," Jake whined, pouting even harder and looking up at his bro with defeated eyes. Finn chuckled and scratched at his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright mang, well, what do you wanna' do instead then?" the overly exuberant boy asked, taking a few steps over to the sofa and plopping himself down on its soft, cushiony goodness. Jake furrowed his brows and placed a hand to his face, tapping his fingers lightly against his lips.

"Hmmmm... oh, I know! How about we see if Marceline wants to go check out that creepy sludge pool we found in the backwoods?" Jake offered, his eyes brightening and his lips turning up into an enthusiastic smile as he pushed himself up off the ground. The dog pressed his hands into his hips, his squishy love handles making a good resting place.

"Yeah man, great idea! I'll go call her," Finn replied, bouncing off the couch with a laugh and jogging over to the telephone.

Picking up the receiver, Finn dialled in Marceline's number, bouncing a little in place as the phone line buzzed while waiting for the other end to pick up. There was a click, a shuffle, then a slightly irritated female voice came through.

"You better not be cancelling on me, if you are I'll-" Marceline's voice rushed through from the other end, causing Finn's face to contort in confusion before he managed to interrupt his vampire friend.

"Woah man, calm down, it's me, Finn!" the boy proclaimed quickly, pursing his lips as the line went silent for a few moments. There was a quite breath of relief and then a quick chuckle.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry I thought you were someone else..." Marceline begun, twirling in the air as she held the phone up to her ear with one hand, adjusting the buttons on her blouse with the other. Should she leave two undone? Or just one?

"Naw, just me. Jake and I were wondering if you wanted to come check out a super gross sludge pit with us, it's all like... green and junk and there's some creepy lookin' toads swimming around in it," Finn replied, looking over at Jake who gave him a large grin and a thumbs up.

"That's cool Finn, but I already had plans with a friend, maybe some other time?" Marceline replied, hoping she hadn't offended the blonde boy with her rejection.

"Aw, nah, it's ok. I totes understand you're busy," Finn spoke back, waving a hand that the vampire couldn't see as he adjusted the bear skin hat on his head. Marceline chuckled again, checking the time on her wall clock before finishing up on the phone.

"So yeah, I gotta go. Catch you later Finn, yeah?" Marcy replied, checking the veneer of slick, black nail polish on her fingernails to make sure it was immaculate and had no chips.

"Yeah mang. Later Marce!" the boy called back, placing the receiver back down with a clunk, looking over to Jake who shrugged his shoulders. Finn let out a little sigh, scratching at the back of his neck.

"She can't come. She's got some plans with someone or some junk, no biggie," Finn explained, watching as his brother knitted his brows together and looked thoughtful.

"Finn... who would Marceline have plans with?" Jake spoke carefully, lifting a finger up to his face and prodding a little at his yellow, pudgy cheeks. Finn stared, dead-pan, the realisation dawning on him that he had just been blown off by his buddy.

"Awh, fudge balls!" Finn proclaimed loudly, frowning solemnly as he scuffed a shoe against the floor. Jake took a few steps towards his brother, humming a little as if he was in thought. The dog mumbled something to himself, not making eye contact with Finn, and it was making the boy a little concerned.

"Jake?" Finn asked carefully, watching as the dog finally lifted his big eyes up to the humans. Jake let out a long breath, causing his lips to vibrate in a semi-rasperry as he did.

"Dude, what if she's going on an adventure by herself?" Jake finally mused. Finn's eyes suddenly got wider, his mouth opening in a high pitched gasp as he slapped his hands to his puffy cheeks.

"Oh man! Adventuring without us? Jake! You know what this means right?" Finn replied, lowering his eyes and putting on his most serious expression as he pounded a fist into his other hand.

Jake stepped forwards, mirroring the action and nodding his head.

"Yeah man, it's adventure time!" Jake chuckled lowly, stretching out long and lean through the house until he made it to the front door, waiting for Finn to catch up as the boy ran and grabbed his backpack and demon slaying sword.

Finn jumped onto Jake's back, giving a loud war cry and pointing off into the distance with his sword, circling a hand through a scruff of yellow fur. Jake expanded until he was several times his normal size, taking off at a run, jostling the boy on his back as he did.

* * *

They reached Marceline's cave, coming to a skidding halt behind a tree as the smiling vampire appeared from its mouth. She was wearing a black button up shirt that looked quite strapping on her, as well as a tight fitting pair of stonewashed jeans and her favourite red boots. Her hair was tied back into a neat braid, flopping slowly behind her as she flew off into the distance.

"She's dressed kind of snappy for an adventure," Jake mused, squinting his eyes in the low light of the night, a half moon blinking lazily behind the clouds in the obsidian of the night sky. Finn hummed quietly, hugging closer to Jake's back as the dog took off after the vampire in a slow jog, being cautious to keep their distance.

They followed the clueless woman for some time, noticing they were approaching the Candy Kingdom, its tall castle of pink and creams reaching up into the sky. Jake kept to the shadows of bushes and trees as they snuck after Marceline, watching as she made her way over to a little dip of hills on the outskirts of the forest.

Jake shrunk in size, sending him and Finn somersaulting into a large fairy floss bush of pink. Shuffling forwards and parting some of the sugary webs, the two peeked out to see where Marceline was now floating over to a pink girl seated on a tartan rug.

"What the stuff? Is that... Princess Bubblegum?" Finn mumbled, straining his eyes to watch as the vampire slowly floated down onto the rug, an echo of two girls laughter riding towards the boys on the wind.

"Oh man, I thought those two hated each other!" Jake proclaimed, pressing his hands into his cheeks and squishing up his face as his eyes sparkled. Finn's mouth opened in a wide, toothy grin, trying his best not to laugh at the sight of Peebles and Marcy getting along.

"Dude! Check it out, I think they're actually hanging out like total buds!" Finn exclaimed, his eyes now also widening and sparkling with energy and enthusiasm.

The two brothers looked at each other for several moments, matching each others grins before reaching out and having a miniature slap fight. It ended as soon as it had begun, both of them puffing lightly as the turned to peer back out at their friends.

Princess Bubblegum opened up a brown picnic basket, pulling out a thermos, two cups, and a large plastic container with a blue lid. She opened up the thermos and poured a purplish coloured substance into both cups, handing one to the Vampire Queen. Jake and Finn watched as Marceline leant a little closer to the Princess, clunking their cups together before drinking.

Jake wrinkled up his nose, sniffing quickly as the scent of alcohol wafted over to the bushes. He made a noise of disgust, wiping a forearm over his face at the smell. Finn gave him a questioning look, but the dog just shook his head in reply.

"I think they're drinking fermented grape or something, smells gross," Jake said, turning back to watch as Finn made a small noise of interest, tilting his chin up ever so slightly.

Princess Bubblegum now opened up the plastic container, reaching in and slowly retrieving what Jake could make out to be a plump, juicy strawberry. She shuffled closer to Marceline, raising the strawberry to the girl's lips. The vampire sunk her teeth into it and slowly drained the red, causing Bonnibel to give an adorable smile. It was then Marceline's turn. She reached a grey hand in to retrieve her own strawberry, lifting it to Bonni's lips and letting the girl slowly take a bite out of it. The Vampire's cheeks turned a dark shade of purple, which only worsened when the Princess ducked her head down to lick a droplet of strawberry juice off a slim, grey finger.

Finn and Jake both blushed a deep shade of scarlet, their eyes widening as they watched. The yellow dog shuffled a little uncomfortably next to his brother, scratching at the back of his head and making a noise as his ears flopped about.

"Man, they're uh... getting' pretty chummy there, huh Finn?" Jake asked with an awkward smile, his brother turning to him as his lower lip wobbled.

"Jake..." Finn begun, but was quickly interrupted by a paw mashing into his face, effectively muffling him.

"Oh my glob Finn, look!" Jake whispered frantically, pointing with a spaghetti like arm in the direction of the two girls dining. Finn turned his gaze back, pushing the furry hand out of his face and plucking away some fur that had stuck to his lip.

Marceline leant over, gently cupping the Princess's face in her hands. Her fingers trailed over the skin tenderly, and it was obvious the pink girl was blushing profusely. The Princess tentatively placed a hand on Marceline's hip, looking away abashedly before her face was tilted up and her lips were met in a delicate kiss.

Finn and Jake's faces were now beet red. Their mouths were hanging open, their eyes so wide that their eyeballs were threatening to pop out of their sockets at any moment. Jake had a finger pointing in the girls direction, trembling as a combination of unintelligible sounds were emitted from his mouth.

"J-Jake?" Finn stuttered, not looking away as Marcy and Bonni shared their intimate kiss, before the Princess finally pulled away, looking shy as the Vampire Queen tucked a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind a tiny ear.

"Yeah bro?" Jake replied quietly, his lips puckered.

"I think our lady bros are more than just bros," Finn whispered, turning his head robotically to stare at his dog companion.

"Nhhnn," Jake mumbled, his cheeks puffing out as he went red from head to toe, before lunging at Finn, tackling him into the prickly grass and grasping at his clothes.

"Oh my Grob Finn why didn't we see this before? Why? Oh man I feel like such a poo brain! You're not upset are you? I know you liked the Princess and I know you're dating FP but please don't be upset I didn't know dude!" Jake erupted into a jungle of words, shaking at his brother and clinging to his clothing in desperation, his fur matting and becoming covered in sticky fairy floss.

"Woah man, chill! It's cool! I told you I'm over Peebs, and besides, how could I not be happy for my two best lady buds?" Finn replied quickly, grabbing hold of Jake's snake like arms firmly and bringing his flailing to a halt. Jake looked into Finn's eyes with his own, large, watery ones, sniffling.

"Really man?" Jake asked, smushing his face against Finn's bony ribcage. Finn chuckled and rubbed his knuckles into the scruff on the dog's head.

"Yeah man, it's totes cool. Besides, they look super happy together like... I dunno, they look like I feel when I'm with FP," Finn continued, turning his head to peek out to where Marceline was now laying with her head in Bonni's lap, her long locks of raven hair being stroked lovingly. Jake followed his gaze, watching them for a few moments before sighing heavily, wiping a way a stray tear that had snuck out the corner of an eye.

"Hey, c'mon buddy, we should give these two their privacy," Jake said quietly, sitting upright and plucking tufts of pink from his yellow fur. Finn chuckled and pushed himself up too, straightening up his shirt and adjusting his backpack that had slipped down one arm.

"Yeah, you're right," Finn replied, pushing open the back of the bush and stepping out into the night. Jake followed, leaning down to let Finn jump onto his back and get a good hold on his neck scruff. Finn spared one last look back at the couple, smiling to himself before being carried back to the tree house.

"Did you hear something?" Marceline quizzed suddenly, a pointed ear twitching up and her eyes opening from where she lay in her girlfriend's lap. A hand on her chest kept her in place, and she looked up into the adoring face of her pretty pink Princess.

Bonnibel was wearing a cheeky smile, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as the ball of white emerged from behind a wispy cloud. The finger continued their ministrations in Marceline's hair, soothing the vampire who purred and closed her eyes again.

"I did not hear anything, and even if there was, it has been far too long since we've had a moment to spend with each other. I'm not about to let something as trivial as a bird in a tree disturb our one night of peace together, Marceline."

Marceline chuckled, reaching up with a lazy hand to pull down Bonnibel's head until their lips met in a tender kiss. The Princess smiled against her favourite pair of cool lips, watching in her peripheral vision as a yellow dog and his brother disappeared into the forest, leaving the two lovers undisturbed.


End file.
